I Believe the Children are our Future
by mellimon
Summary: "That's impossible. Kids? Especially our kids from the future? From an alternate future?" Impossible things have happen in Eureka right? Two toddlers from the future shouldn't be any different. Takes place after season 4.5 AU after "I'll Be Seeing You
1. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka if I did Jo would have gotten her happy ending by now.  
Spoilers up to the episode I'll be seeing you.

I Believe the Children are our Future

Chapter One

Dr. Allison Blake was happy to be back in her lab inside her infirmary. Today was a long day and the events of the day were weighing down on her. Her death in a now non-existing timeline to her brush of death in this one threw a little her left of center. The sad part was that it was not even noon yet.

Allison sighs to herself.

Everything was changing and it was all taking a toll on her. However, the one thing she did not regret was her relationship with Carter. Jack. They were taking the next step, it only took them four years, but they were finally taking the plunge. And that scared her, but in a good kind of way. She smiles to herself at the thought.

This was something she had been waiting for and deep down expecting since Jack, a US Marshal turn small town Sheriff walked into her life. Now the only thing separating him from her was _time_. She already waited four years for him a few more hours should not be too hard.

But what was the Head of GD's Medical Science to do? Odd are the best thing she could hope for the day were minor case of concussion, scraps, bruises, first-degree chemical burns, or slightly severe case of paper cuts all due to careless but typical scientist behavior. All of this was a very a significant job description difference from telling them what to do to now treating their injuries.

The last thing she expected were two toddlers in her lab.

"Ellie you know you're snots suppose to _hike _the _man farm_!" The boy huffs pushing up his black square rim glasses that were a sizes too big for him up his face. He pushes his messy dark hair out of his eyes. He looked to be no older than three or four. The insignia of an atom is on the front of his blue shirt.

"Joey it's called _hacking the mainframe_," the girl corrects, "and I'm almost done."

Ellie the girl in question could not have been older than the boy could. She stood dangerously on the unstable computer chair typing away a computer disproportionately bigger than her. Dr. Blake reasons they could possibly be _twins _but they were definitely _siblings_. The girl wore a pink tutu, mismatch stripe socks, and two short black pigtails in her hair. Together their facial appearances were a blend of familiar face but for the life of her could not seem to place. The girl behind the computer, with all her files on it was _hacking _her computer. But that was impossible. The GD's computer were suppose to be _un_hackable. Unless you were Zane, but ever since last month when he (reluctantly) helped Jo update their security. So it was next to near impossible to crack.

"Well I'm going to tell!" Still behind the monitor screen, the girl rolls her eyes and spins on the computer chair to stick out her tongue at her brother.

The clear glass door of her lab closes behind her and Dr. Blake is caught off guard when two small arms wrap around her legs. "Auntie _Allizon_!" the boy greets her with a lisp. Trusting her mother's instinct, she scoops him up.

"Ellie's doing sumthin' she snots suppose too!"

"I am not," Ellie reasons, "Dad told me too Remember?"

"He did not!"

"He did too!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah well _yeah-huh_ times infinity! Plus one so there!" Ellie while still standing expertly spins on the computer chair, doing a sort of victory dance.

"That's not fair." The toddler in Dr. Blake's arms whines. "You're breaking the rulez and you know it Ellie!" Behind his thick glasses his dark brown eyes look to be on the verge of tears. Dr. Blake rubs small circles into his back and asks, "Sweetheart where are you parents?"

"Dad is back in 2015," Ellie answers, "he sent us to _Mom_." A shimmer of hope flares in her bright blue eyes.

"Have you seen our _Mommy_?" Joey asks pushing up his glasses again.

Looking into them she remarks on how his dark brown shade of _familiarity _and how the girl's big bright blue ones show ambition and poise over _hacking _a computer. Then it hits her. Whose kids they were and who their mother is.

Looks like she was going to see Jack sooner then she expected and calls up the Head of GD Security.

"Hey Jo. Can you come down to the Medical Science Lab? I'll explain when you get here."

* * *

So I really really wanted to write a baby!fic. Like really really bad! I was playing with the idea of a baby fic for a while now, but I know there are a couple of them out there, so I settled for toddlers!fic from the future instead. Cannon or alternate universe you decide. Then let me know. I've been working on this idea since last week's mid-season finale and practically since Founder's Day episode aired. And I had a blast spending days looking up baby names on the Google Machine. Anyone want to take a guess at what their full names are?

And one guess to who their parents are? =]


	2. Daddy's Little Hacker

I Believe the Children are our Future

Chapter Two

**2015**

"Why is Daddy sad?" a voice asks the man typing away on a computer.

"Daddy's not sad," the man looks to where the voice came from and puts her on his lap. "Daddy is just tired is all." Their voices echo in the vacant and last running lab in Global Dynamics. The lights over head flickered all around them but were not a sufficient source of light.

The girl, the man's daughter, who looked so much like her mother but shared his eyes, ponders his words.

"Well I'm gonna grow up faster and then I'll be a big girl. So Daddy won't be tired anymore." At his daughter's words the man was brought close to tears.

"My little Ellie, you are always in a rush to grow up." Her father scolds but his heart wasn't in the direction of reprimanding her. The last couple of years with Jo gone were hard on all of them. Even though Joey and Ellie were the same age . . . 'Correction I'm older than him by a minute Daddy' the voice of his daughter corrects. He smiles to himself but his expression wavers. The truth is she was the one most affected by Jo's death besides him. Her brother Joey didn't understand the concept of people leaving and never coming back just yet. But Ellie on the other hand did no matter how much he wished she didn't. Just another thing he couldn't protect her from. He mentally kicks himself.

"My little Ellie-tron?"

"Yes Daddy."

"What was mommy's name?" Her father sees her flinch and a pang of guilt shoots through his chest. Her eyes mirror the sorrow in his tired blue ones.

"Daddy's being silly again," Ellie teases him, "that's an easy one. I could never forget. It's Jo Daddy." Right then, the man's heart broke as he brought his daughter into another embrace.

"Electron?" He starts using another one of his nicknames for her. She nods back up at him.

"Can you do something for Daddy? I need you to be brave," his voice cracks and he hates himself for it. "Braver then you have ever been. I need you to take care of yourself and your brother. Can you do that for Daddy?"

He feels like a failure. He already failed Jo. Now he was failing his daughter and his son. This should have been the last resort. He couldn't save Jo or himself but he could save them. This was the only way to save their kids. Their universe was crumbling and it wasn't long before the fabric of their reality completely unravels. There was no more time left.

The cool metal band around his daughter's wrist brushes against his arm and brings him back to reality to what he must do. Not to far away across the lab he sees his son wearing a matching bracelet to his sister curled up on one of the counters on his side fast asleep. It's time.

"It's now or never. Before it's too late," he says more to himself then to his sleeping son and confused daughter.

'This is the only way' he repeats over and over in his head as he starts up the machine and prepares to say good bye to his kids for the final time. Tears shine in his tired blue eyes. And in a flash of synthetic thunder they were gone and he is alone. Although all his logic points to it's irrationality, he hopes to see Jo. Not long now.

* * *

You wouldn't believe how many times it took me to write this chapter. And I was suppose to be doing homework this weekend! But your reviews were so.. gah words can't even begin to describe how AWESOME they ALL were. All your hypotheses to the parentage of twins were so entertaining that I just had to write the next chapter. And I gave you their mother and their father. Sort of, now aren't I mean? ;)

I hope this solidifies your thoughts on who the father is. And I'm really sorry if it's not who you thought or who wanted him to be. Please don't be mad at me. But if you are still confused or unsure who their father, you'll have to wait for the next chapter now won't you?

Next chapter _should be_ up this Friday. Feel fear to both-_erm _I mean _review _(I welcome it) before then to get me to _update_. Who knows maybe I'll find you guys more entertaining. Friday updates seem more likely cause I have nothing better to do on a Friday night away except homework and mourn until the Christmas Special episode airs. How depressing is that?

Well the choice is yours! =]

And does anyone want to take a guess on what the twin's full if not first names are before I reveal them in the next chapter?


	3. Who's Your Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka if I did you wouldn't have to wait till December.  
Spoilers: For all seasons and up to the episode _I'll Be Seeing You_.

I Believe the Children are our Future

Chapter Three

Jo Lupo was glad to be back in the confines and sanctity of her office in Global Dynamics. With the day she had who could really blame her. She turns on her monitor and inputs her password on her keyboard slightly harder than necessary.

She was definitely not thinking about a certain felon particle physicist or the musk of his scent, nor the kiss or caress . . . damn it all. She scolds herself. Subconsciously she runs the ends of her finger tips over the edge of her lips to try to recreate the fleeting tingling sensation of their kiss. Her hands balls up into fists.

Why couldn't he just _let it go_?

An even better question was why did she give in? She shakes her head to try and clear her thoughts to tell herself to get some work done for the day. She is unsuccessful.

Because all her thoughts go back to the moment they kiss. And for a brief and shinny moment Jo is back in the jailhouse that day on Founder's Day where he was still hers. She didn't freeze up and that kissed sealed his proposal. She had said yes and everything since then was a cruel joke the universe was playing on her.

That one kiss overwhelmed her sense. Now the sensation of kissing him was coming back to her: the brush of the sexy stubble on his chin between her fingers, his hot mouth over hers as they fought each other for dominance and his comforting arms around her silently telling her that everything was going to be okay. Then she stops and he pulls away. Her heart in her chest she worked so hard to keep together since Founder's day shatters a third time since she came to the new timeline. He opens his mouth and everything crashes all around her.

Jo almost forgets how much his kisses affect her so. He was right about one thing that one kiss was definitely not their first kiss. A first kiss should be chaste, soft, and sweet. This kiss was anything but. It was raw, hard, and fast filled with too much passion to be a first kiss. But the rush and need were still there. Their real first kiss happened in the same place if memory serves as this one but with a few revisions. It was nighttime not day and softly raining outside. She knows this because she remembers scolding him for dripping all over her floors and the feeling of rain droplets falling from his hair to her face as she kisses him. She remembers it all. He was playing it cool when all she wanted to do was kiss that smirk right off his face. Since then the passion of every kiss since then to the next transformed into a white hot inferno that intensified over their two year relationship together. Passion like that could never be extinguished no mater how much easier it would be she told herself if it did. Maybe it was the deprivation that amplified their kiss and resurfaced all her feelings she worked so hard to keep inside.

That one kiss embodied _what was and what should never be_ and most definitely could not happen again. She tells herself halfheartedly believing it.

Then Zoe, sweet innocent Zoe walks in and she feels a billion times worst. Her flight or fight reflex goes automatically to flee and she hasn't look back since. Her desktop loads her background but her vision catches something a miss.

Big white block letters against a black screen on her monitor was definitely not her background.

_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST FOUNDER'S DAY_!

Not bothering to look up Jo flashes Zane a humorless look and asks, "Shouldn't you be out celebrating with," she pauses because the name Zoe and the word girlfriend have become too hard to say.

Zane takes this as an opening and says, "I'm not done with you." He slams his fists down on her desk and she is surprise the force does not shatter the glass. Her heart is racing a mile a minute. When she looks up at him his blue eyes send a shiver down her spine and her heart skips a beat. She doesn't look away or back down.

"You're going to tell-" she wants to scream for two entirely different reasons. A part of her wants to give in completely and see where they stood. The other was just plan frustrated and that was the part of her that won.

"Zane just let it go." Her tongue runs over her lips as it remembers where this line of argument had went not even over an hour ago. What if he kisses her again? She couldn't stop him the first time and the second time around it could destroy every ounce of her resistance she had left.

"You can't kiss me and just run off Jo." He moves around the glass barrier like a predator stalking his prey. He is too close to her for her to flee this time. Jo was backed into a corner and this wasn't one of those situations were she couldn't use any of her skills to fight her way out. Her words left her as soon as his hot breath is close enough to feel on her face and their lips are under an inch apart.

Zane opens his mouth to speak but at the very last second yelps back in pain. And in a blink of an eye there is distance between them. Jo finally registers the weight of the device in her hand and drops it instantly. The hurt look in his eyes sends her over the edge. Jo wants to let herself kiss him, tell him she was sorry, tell him everything, and anything to make him stop looking at her like that.

"Welcome back Lupo."

Zane is gone and the tears flow freely now. But this universe never gave her a break before so why would it start now? It is Allison. She sniffles before answering it.

"Hey Jo. Can you come down to the Medical Science Lab?" Jo doesn't trust her voice to work properly just yet so she clears her throat in response. "I'll explain when you get here." Then the line goes dead.

Blinking back tears Jo pushes herself up from her desk and out her office door. As she walks down the crowded corridors to the infirmary she struggles to put on her mask of indifference. She forces herself to try harder, so much so she doesn't notice someone call out her name.

"Hi Jo did you finish the security details for next month's GD family fun Carnival yet?" Director Fargo asks.

"And they say I'm a slave driver without a sense of fun." He says more to himself than to Jo. And asks when he notices her lack of response, "Jo what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I _taser_ Zane." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. For a second Douglas Fargo doesn't know how to react to this. Moments pass and without uttering a single word he brings her into a hug. And as quickly as the deed is done Fargo lets her go and gives her a small smile which she returns.

At least he remembers to wear clothes this time. Jo thinks to herself. "I'll have them done when-"

"Nah it's cool. Get it done when you get a chance. It does take place next month after all." He winks and waves her off.

* * *

The first thing she notices about the two toddlers in the Medical Science lab are the girl's pink tutu, and her tiny but standard issue black Army Ranger combat boots (she hasn't seen a pair of those since her school days at West Point let alone know they came in that size), and the boy's gravity defying leap from Allison's arms to hers. Jo couldn't shake the feeling _they_ looked overwhelmingly _familiar _to her.

"Mommy!" He cries into her arms while the girl is rooted on the spot blinking back tears.

Allison is the first to explain. "Jo I'd like you to meet Ellie and Joey your son and daughter."

The next couple of events happen in a blur. Cater arrived with Henry and Grace. Then Fargo, or was it Fargo, then Carter and the Deacons? But that was all neither here nor there because someone gives her Zane's Grandmother's ring. Everyone is in deep conversation with one another to notice.

But there is something off about it. The weight of the ring felt different some how. Jo turns it in her hands so that the light of the lab can reflect over it. Then she notices it. The diamond itself was just about identical to the one in her memory down to the cut and alignment on the ring but it was not the same stone. She looked at it long enough to for sure. The words "memory diamond" leaves her lips and everyone turns their eyes to look at her.

"It's a memory diamond," she repeats more clearly this time holding up the ring in her hand. For a few minutes no body says a word as Allison disappears and reappears with a silver box. She hand it to Jo and Cater ushers everyone out including the toddlers lead by the hand of their _uncle_ Fargo.

Now Jo is alone inside the lab with a silver box and engagement ring weighing down in her hand. She doesn't want to move. This could not be happening not to her. When did life get so complicated? On Founder's Day, when Zane moved to Eureka, when she _moved_ to Eureka?

"Jo," she looks up and sees Zane, "you are the only one for me." Contrast to when she saw him before his eyes only held _love _and gone was the frustration and anger. This is Zane her _Zane_. But this _Zane_ looked worn down and tired with lines of age creased into his face.

"I love you Jo Jo." His trade mark smirk is present on his lips. "Never thought you'd hear those words from this _felon_ now did yah?"

"At least not in this universe," Jo hand rush to cover her mouth, "Yeah I know all about what happened on Founder's Day."

"Well technically _just a fraction_of what happened," the hologram reasons with himself and continues. "In one universe you returned from 1942 found me in the jailhouse, and said _yes_to marrying me Jo."

"We made _love_ that day. More like you _jumped_ me but you get the idea. And a month later we got married. Our engagement didn't last very long because we were expecting. And in no time at all the _twins_were born. _Elena Zoe_ was born first. You named her after your mother and Jack's daughter. In fact you made Zoe their godmother. I see so much of you in _Ellie,_and she's just as high maintenance." Trickles tears are streaming down both their faces. The hologram clears his throat.

"Next was Joey. We named him after ourselves. Now don't look at me like that Jo Jo. I let your name go first since you wouldn't let _Zane Jr._ be his first name when we were discussing baby names. Plus Josef Zane Junior has a nice ring to it. That and the _sex_ was _fantastic_." She rolls her eyes. He better be teasing her about the _Junior_ part.

Light flashes causing his reflection start to fade in and out. The hologram flashes again and his expression grows serious.

"In the universe our kids are currently in now . . . I can't explain it but something happened in 2010 on Founder's Day and that _event _corrupted this reality's timeline. Slowly ever year since then the pollution kept getting worst. The worst of it was when we lost you. I won't go into any of the details because it hurts too much." The hologram flashes and if possible Zane looks more tired and worn down than before.

"I did this to save our kids. I had to ball parked my calculations but I know you're alive and a version of me is there in your universe and that's enough for me." He smiles and the years seem to shed off his face. "Just be glad you weren't raising them during their terrible twos. They were a real handful." His sounds hoarse and she can tell he is having a hard time continuing.

"I reformatted a device from the blue prints of the Einstein's bridge invention and repurposed the Geodetic Coordinate Trans-Savors. The silver bracelets you used on me the day I arrived in Eureka with tachyon particles so that instead of zapping electricity the subatomic energy stabilizes existence in your universe. I made them water proof so don't ever let our kids take them off or they will cease to exist."

"I miss you Jo Jo and our kids need their mother." His voice cracks and he tries to continue. "Just know I will never stop loving you. Goodbye Jo." Zane's hologram flickers out and she removes the metal band from the silver box.

* * *

I'm SORRY! I know I said Friday was Update Day but when I came home from Friday I fell asleep. As a result of the night before when I pulled an all-nighter for English. So I wrote this chapter extra long. This was actually supposed to be part of Sunday's update but since I ended up updating on Saturday I gave you the whole thing.

Am I forgiven?

On a side note I was wondering if anyone of you would like to be a beta for this story? The reason behind why most of my stories (if you read my other stories that is) are so short is because I think I can catch my grammar and spelling mistakes, but there is only so much I can do. I was also wondering if anyone would be interested in reading the scene where Jo _jumps_ Zane in the other timeline? Because that was actually the first thing I thought of writing in the early stages of planning this. There is a poll on my profile.

So if you are interested please let me know.

And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have midterms in the coming weeks that I will be studying/stressing over. So the next chapters could be sporadic.


	4. Anywhere but Here

Is this the end of the moment?  
Or just a beautiful unfolding,  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be?

-Anywhere but Here (without You) by Safetysuit

**Chapter Four**

"Josefant?"

Uh-oh. This could only lead to trouble. His sister hardly ever used his nick name… only when, "You're going to do something you're snot suppose to aren't you Ellie?"

"Please it's only for a second. It won't take long." His sister pleaded. "I just have to see dad. It's just something I have to do."

"But Ellie—"

"I know. I know the rules and the risk I'll be taking, but I have to go see him. Please." His sister continued to plea. The corner of her eyes threatened to spill with tears. His sister never cried. Not since, not since _mom_.

"Just this once," Joey turned so that he was facing the adults and his back covered his sister, "hurry back I don't know how long I can keep 'em busy."

Behind him Elle made her escape.

"Uncle Fargoose! Why is the sky blue?"

* * *

Maybe they were nothing to each other. Maybe it was just his intellectual mind running away from him and he had ill-rationalized something that really wasn't there. It wouldn't be the first time.

Zane prided himself at being a man of science. That if he could quantify and give it tangible meaning than that within itself made it real. He believed the events of the past few months should have lead to a logical solution. Whatever that could have been, but now would never be.

Ex-Deputy Lupo has done it again! She managed to make him question everything that he knew to be true. There was that kiss for starters—it was supposed to be the final puzzle piece of the big secret she was keeping from him. Sure Zane had been kissed before however it wasn't the kiss itself, it was the principle behind it. And she felt it too, and even if she hadn't than why did she kiss him back before pulling away? He stood by his observation that kiss really didn't feel like the first time. Ergo he had a right to know what they meant to each other she owed him that much, but no.

Jo giveth and Lupo taketh away.

"Damn it!" Zane said as he angrily ran his hand through his hair. Simultaneously he heard a crash sounding an awful lot like broken glass. He let out a few choice swear words but bit back his tongue when he saw the cause of the crash.

Standing a few feet away was a little girl, who was just about crying her eyes out. He silently cursed himself. The director of security was back and just in time to see him practically scaring one of GD's future scientist- this was just the icing on top of a catastrophe of a day.

But before he could make an apology the kid turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction. With his track for the day he decided not to follow her. Besides he already tried that earlier and look where that got him.

He brushed the situation off, besides, 'maintenance at the end of would clean up the glass' he thought as he returned to his work and left the broken glass on the floor.

* * *

"So you're saying it's because of the _at musts pear _(atmosphere) is a mixture of gas _mole cures_ (molecules) and other thingies . . . and Mister Roy G Biv says blue ray light scatters as it moves through the _at musts pear_?"

Old director Fargo, as far as current Director Fargo concluded, was not a very patient man. With the anger ray debacle shedding some light on the matter and this Director made a bit more effort to be more kind and tolerant (well except for Dr. Parrish of course there was no hope for him in his book), Jo's son was take the lead against Parrish without even trying. He wouldn't say he disliked the boy. He kind of reminded him of himself at that age.

"Uh-Fargo?"

"Yeah Sheriff?"

"Where's the other one?"

"The other one?" Fargo flashed Carter a sheepish look. "Wasn't she," he looked around but didn't see her anywhere. "She was here a minute ago. Doing cartwheels in the rotunda I swear!"

Meanwhile the younger sibling of twins (that was there) tried to hide the guilt and worry from his face. "C'mon Ellie. Where are you?" He hissed.

"FAR-GO!" Allison, Henry, Grace, and Jack choir together.

Fargo started to panic. Jo was going to kill him. And with her Special Forces training people weren't going to be able to recognize his body. His best bet was his dental recorders. He was too young to—

"Hey look what I can do!" The four adults and Fargo turned to see the girl in question standing with her feet apart and her hands in the air. "Watch," as she proceed to do a cartwheel. Halfway through she lost her footing and tip towards her right side. Luckily mid-air she got her footing back and land so that she didn't hurt herself.

Elle stood up forcing a smile, "Ta-da!"

Allison, the Deacons, and Fargo clapped enthusiastically. Jack smiled to himself. He was reminded of his own daughter at that age- remembering when Zoe wanted to be an Olympic gold medal gymnast/princess.

Behind the five adults the worry in Joey's chest seemed to intensify. His sister always stuck the landing. Always! The first time she did one she was able to complete a one-eighty rotation and that was a long time ago since then. Something was wrong. But he knew he couldn't ask about it with the adults around. His sister would rather bottle up her emotions instead of letting anyone else get involved, she was his annoying older sister that.

Joey flashed her a worried look, but she refused to look at him.

"Hey Ellie. Fargoose six plane (explain) to me why the sky is blue!" His sister rolled her eyes at him. That did the trick.

"Did he now?" His sister challenged.

"Yep. And it isn't to match you or Daddy's eyes!" Joey said the past part rather triumphantly and louder. He watched as his sister recoiled back like he hit her. She looked away but he already saw the stream of tears down her face. He scolded himself.

"We need to take the kids out of GD. The tour has been over since this morning and people are going to start questioning their presence here." Fargo said quietly.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Grace asked just as quietly so that only they could here.

"Since GD isn't equipped with any child care centers." Henry added.

"Hey don't blame me." Fargo quipped defensively.

"I have an idea." They turned to Jack.

"I can take them back to S.A.R.A.H. I know my jeep doesn't have car-seats, but I can still buckle them in and drive really slow. It's our safest bet."

Allison smiled at him and his idea and added, "Just be sure you drive under the speed limit Carter. Afterwards you can give yourself a traffic violation ticket later."

"You want me to give myself a slowing ticket?" Jack asked humorously. The five adults chuckled to themselves.

Turning away from the group he knelt down so that he was eye leveled with the twins. "You wanna go take a ride with me?"

"Sure, but only if I get to turn on the sirens and ride in the front!"

"But that snot fair!"

"Yeah so? I already called dibs."

"Come on you two. My jeep is this way." They ran as fast as their little feet could take them in the direction he pointed.

Kids. Jack sighed to himself and he took a couple of long strides to catch up to them. Today was a really long day and getting longer it would seem.

"Welcome home Jack," came Fargo's auto-tuned/feminine voice, who Jack has grown to know as S.A.R.A.H.

"I see you brought home some guests." The smart house acknowledged.

"Zoe!" The twins raced towards top of the stairs where the youngest Carter stood.

* * *

Somehow Jo Lupo made it through the day. Somehow she made it back to her office and got herself not to think just do. To breathe and to push everything away, nothing else matters but the task at hand and that was her job. The sun had already set when she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the bunker.

"I'm on my way out S.A.R.A.H." Zoe Carter was the last person she wanted to see her like this. Their eyes locked.

"Hey Jo. Thanks for not telling me your niece and nephew were coming over." Zoe's voice was dripping with sarcasm but without any malice.

"No wonder you were so out of it this afternoon. Anyway the kids are asleep in my room. They spent the whole day watching the _Goonies _over and over again. By the fifth time the credits were rolling they were fast asleep."

'Sounds like something Zane would do. It was after all his favorite movie growing up and they are his kids,' Jo couldn't stop herself from thinking.

"-Complements of Zane since he left the DVD last week, anyway since my room is occupied at the moment I will be sleeping over at Pilars. And speaking of catching up, we should catch up as well Jo since, well…"

"What happen?" Jo asked barely trusting her voice.

"It's not like he broke up with me or anything because we weren't actually going out."

"Awe Zoe." Her heart went out to her friend and she couldn't help but feel like she was part of the reason why she felt this way.

"So I told him that we should be friends. Besides I think he likes someone else, and I was just too love struck to see it. I blame teenage hormones."

Jo was in shock.

"But you know it still kind of hurts you know."

The sad thing was Jo did know yet she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Plus I don't think I was ever really over Lucas in the first place—"

"Awe Zoe," Jo said before bringing the younger woman into a hug.

Zoe sniffed and rubbed stray teardrops from her eyes, "Thanks Jo. So we'll catch up yeah?"

"Come and find me. I'll be picking up a few shifts at Café Diem while I'm here. You should come visit me when you have time."

Jo nodded sealing a promise.

"Oh and bring the twins! I can't wait for them to meet the town. Bye Jo. Bye S.A.R.A.H.!" With that Zoe left.

Jo made her way to the kitchen and found Carter enjoying a slice of pie.

"Hey Jo," he said between bites.

Jo nodded to him.

"So Allison is dropping some of Kevin's old clothes tomorrow for Joey and while Zoe spent the day watching the kids I found some of her old stuff that I brought into Eureka during the move."

"Ahem."

"S.A.R.A.H. helped too." Jack added as he polished off the rest of his pie.

"Besides helping Jack find what he was looking for since I archived the things in the attic I also looked into GD mainframe for some early childhood development programming and updated my software. Hmm, I wonder if this is what nesting feels like. I am just so excited."

"Thanks S.A.R.A.H." Jo said numbly. "I'm just going to go to bed now. Long day and all."

Jack put his dishes in the sink and turned to Jo. "You're not alone in this Jo. We're all here for you Jo. You don't have to go through this alone."

Jo nodded again not trusting her voice for the umpteen time that day and headed for the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to where Zoe's room was. But didn't make any movements to go in- she wasn't ready, not yet.

She didn't know if she would ever be and that scared her the most.

**The end of Chapter Four.**

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write, but that's no excuse. And I'm really sorry and you guys deserve better. I really tried to get this up sooner, but everything just kept getting in the way. Then worst news as fans we could possible hear was released last week. Now more than ever I'm determine to see this through to the end.

BTW special thanks to RyaJynx thanks so much for being my beta and I hope your week get's better.

Oh and here's the info I got from Fargo and Joey's explanation about 'why the sky is blue': h t t p : / / w w w . sciencemadesimple .com / sky_blue. html (if you were wondering.)

Review? I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
